degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Breakaway (1)
Breakaway (1) is the 3rd episode of first half of Season 10 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It first premiered on 21 July, 2010 on the MuchMusic and on 22 July 2010 on Teennick. The episode was written by Duana Taha, and directed by Eleanore Lindo. Fiona turns to Declan for support; Holly J's plan to sabotage Sav fails; Jenna starts a rumor about Clare. Summary 'Main Plot' Fiona Coyne is tired of Bobby and his hurting ways. She decides the only place to hide from him is the roof of Vanderbilt Prep. Declan learns that she is on the roof from Tinsley, and calls her. Fiona tells him that she's scared, and he tells her to get down from the roof. She does so and goes home. She takes off the makeup covering her black eye and darkens it with eye shadow. She then puts the pics on twitter, and goes to school. Declan and Bobby see them, and Declan tells him to stop being aggressive towards his sister, but Bobby tells Declan that Fiona is a nutcase. Fiona arrives at school, Declan is confused when he doesn't see her black eye. She tells him that she darkened it a bit but it was true, Declan doesn't believe her anymore. Later on, Holly J gets a call from Declan, and they talk about Fiona, Holly J tells Declan to trust Fiona and be there for her. Declan listens to Holly J and confronts Fiona at home. Fiona shows him bruises on her legs from Bobby, Declan tells her that he believes her because he is her sister, and Holly J told him to. Fiona says she misses Holly J, and after Declan leaves, Fiona calls to make plane reservations. Later that day, Holly J is surprise to see Fiona at Degrassi, they go to the Dot and talk. Fiona tells her that she just missed Toronto and everyone. They go back to Degrassi for the election, and Fiona ignores her phone when her mom calls. Her mom then comes to Degrassi, and says she knew she was there. Fiona is forced to go to the Dot with her mom, and tell her all that has happened. Fiona tells her all about Bobby, and that she didn't want to tell her because she thinks she's a drama queen, Mrs. Coyne told her she wont let the bastard get away with it even if they're friends with his parents, she tells Fiona she's going to call a lawyer and sue him, but Fiona doesn't want to go back to Manhattan. Subplot Sav is not giving up with the election, and is going strong with Anya. But, when Holly J. hires Declan to post on a famous blog about Anya's "pregnancy", Anya has to tell Sav the truth. Sav wants to breakup but Anya changes his mind by telling him that she didn't want to lose him again, and that over the summer she cried everyday because of him, and if he wants to win he'll have to lie and say that she is still pregnant. And that it was Holly J.'s idea to make him lose. Sav stays with Anya and continues to lie. Before, the election Holly J. confronts Anya about Sav saying that she backstabbed her and that she was supposed to be on her side, Anya tells her that she changed her mind, and that Sav is all hers now. At the election Holly J. basically says she wants to be all about education, but Sav's speech was about being fun and full of life. He also lies and tells everyone that he is going through a tough time with being an upcoming father. Later in the episode, Sav wins the election because of lies and Holly J. is very mad. Third Plot Clare is excited to tell Alli that she is getting a surgery on her eyes to let her not wear glasses, and wear contacts only sometimes, not knowing that Jenna overhears them. After, Clare is confronted by Jenna during gym learning the rumor Jenna tells K.C. about it, and he goes and tells the guys. But, K.C. makes a joke about it and how they may look good on Clare, Jenna gets pissed at him. In gym, K.C. is hanging with Connor, Dave, and Wesley and he hears his girl, Jenna confront Clare, and he laughs. Also, throughout the day Clare is confronted by Jenna who thinks she's getting a boob job, and tells her that she's too young and that she looks good already, Clare is flabbergasted and doesn't know what she's talking about so she tells Jenna that she should mind her own business since she already stole K.C. from her. Cast *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J Sinclair *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shanker as Alli Bhandari *Jamil French as Dave Turner *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers Guest Stars *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Suavé *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Sav and Alli's mother Issues Faced *Cheating *Teen Abuse *Suicide *Peer Pressure *Teen Pregnancy *Sibling Relationships Quotes "We Coynes aren't as interesting as you think." - Declan "Then why is your sister on top of the roof?" - Tinsley "Did you do this to my sister?" - Declan "Your sister is a nut job!" - Bobby "You have been looking at her!" - Jenna "Sav got Anya pregnant, and now he's some type of hero or something." - Connor Featured Music *Laurell'''- I Lied (Heard when Fiona is walking on the roof of Vanderbilt Prep.) *The Apollo Effect '''- '''Me Against The World (Heard when Fiona exaggerates her bruise with makeup.) *Brian Melo - 'Anywhere But Here (Heard when Fiona and Holly J are talking at The Dot.) *Kate Miller-Heidke '- '''Last Day On Earth (Heard at the end of the episode.) Gallery 1003clarejenna.png 1003sav.png vlcsnap-12880458.png vlcsnap-12881554.png vlcsnap-12881992.png vlcsnap-12882365.png vlcsnap-12882810.png vlcsnap-12884443.png vlcsnap-12884702.png vlcsnap-12885364.png breakaway00001.png breakaway00003.png breakaway00004.png breakaway00006.png breakaway00007.png breakaway00008.png breakaway00009.png breakaway00010.png breakaway00011.png breakaway00014.png Links Watch Breakaway Part 1 Category:Season 10 Category:Abuse Category:The Boiling Point Category:Episodes Category:Rumors Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Elections